Uavaras, the Abberant Conjurer
What good is Knowledge without Understanding? Uavras, the Aberrant Conjurer Felor again changes, the prophecies foretell of the breaking of the Eights, I will not allow this to happen. I swore a vow to never again wield my power until I have Mastered it, long ago I became a Master when I taught my first pupil, an Orphan named Bara, how to stabilize her forms, she was a changeling who had seen much destruction in her life. The Aspect of Death had come for her, her family were worshippers of an Old Goddess named simply The Blood Goddess, when Death tried to touch her it is said the last living member of The Sisters of Fate stepped in and was instead killed, at the same instant the Blood Goddess appeared to Bara, and fought the Aspect of Death to a standstill, her entire homeland was destroyed in the battle of the two deities. A traveler named Master Staoreyndir, from the Isle of Whispers, who fostered her back to health while staying over in the Citadel of the Sun, brought her to me. I restored her mind to her and helped her regain control of her changing. She left me a few years back to do the same for other tortured souls. I leave now to find her. Adventurer's Log Entry 1- My journey from the Tower of Tomes in Ignalos, is not one I intended to take, there are few on Felor as versed as I in the prophecies of the Seers, if I should be killed much knowledge will be lost, the madness grips me further than I suspected though, and just the same if I stay much knowledge will be lost. I have had the honor of communing with all of the Seers, only Aynerin refuses to commune with me any longer, though I do not know why. I know there is another Seer, of sorts, who commands great Arcane authority I can feel them watching me, waiting, possibly listening, though I do what I can to prevent this they are beyond even my abilities to ward against. I will find out who they are somehow. Entry 2- I have heard rumors of trouble on the Isle of Elves. It appears the Unwanted Ones have returned and lay siege to the White Crystal. Were it not for the peace made between the Eights before The Descent began I would suspect the Phalanges of the Ater Order. No, that would be too convenient, then we, those of the Caecus Imperium, would be able to move against them openly. They would not want that, who then, who sets these things in motion? The Allethios they certainly have the power; the Old Gods they would bore of such things by now; the Races of the Eights this seems to make sense until I consider not all are involved; the ambitious Skylords I will check into them first as their power and influence has grown too fast; the fools in Reconditus Praedictum arcanists should know better than to covet technology; the Starwalkers I know not their motives but they are among us it seems as sixteen of their ships were destroyed, I will seek them out as I can, but they appear so similar to us it may prove difficult; the Mistians they are hiding something I just know it but every time I try to converse with one it backfires; the Valentur surely if there were any group more mysterious I would have heard about them; the Triad three ancient families working as one could accomplish much; the Syndicate lowly criminals for the most part but they do work for the highest bidder; the Free Traders a feudal group who frequently murder their own and deal in the black market maybe someone offered them some great item and now they do their bidding; the Seaborne as unlikely as it seems they have the vessels to stage such a large scale assault; the Veiled Isle for millennia they have hidden themselves away I suspect for different reasons but one can never be too sure; the Tesardinians a strange group they are working for coin but mostly honor filled still they remain an option; the treacherous Legion of Lexastrum in Glacalos okay this one is wishful thinking still they are on the list; or even the Jal not much in this world do I not wish to meet in combat but I count the Jal among that list and for that reason among this list as well. Entry 3- I have followed rumors of Bara to a village called Torchlight, it seems she and a few others were here, I recognize that cut anywhere, so precise, so specific a wound, meant to bleed the blood closest to the memories without damaging the blade, what knowledge could she be seeking from the Undead... the Undead, oh how I loathe the Undead, so... so, unthinking and so cold, it reminds me of my time as a spy in Glacalos, what a terrible place. It is no wonder the Undead find it a fitting environment my mind almost went numb from the winds. If I ever see Undead again, I will be the last thing they see. Entry 4- Damn, she keeps them moving in this rocky land I could have sworn I saw her while I walked the streets of Graymoor, when I stepped back to check she was gone, but a body lay in the street, this time a human with his neck cut, I wonder what she learned from him? I took care of the body for her, poor Bara, when will she learn to clean up after herself? What a dreadful place, foggy more often than not, filled with the stench of Gregarians, Trolls, Orcs, and the like. The Lord of Graymoor is a powerful man I would rather not cross paths with, I saw her in the streets below my Inn after the attack had set my building on fire, I knew no one would search it for survivors, such an evil place, lucky me. Entry 5- It seems they left in a hurry, some trouble with a lord from the village of Westlin Hills, they apparently stole something from, sent one of his men to retrieve the item. Bara, who are you becoming, what is your pursuit of knowledge at any cost doing to you? I fear if you do not change your ways you may anger the wrong people some day, and be struck down. I pray I am able to prevent this path you walk down from happening. Entry 6- I went off their trail for awhile to investigate matters in the Skylords Capital City. I met a large man of a species I was unaware existed anymore, a member of the Dawind-Leen, he swung at me though I shifted away, somehow my Magic offended him, as I fled I could hear others screaming murderer at him, I do hope he is okay. I have followed them to a town called Verona, they will not let me in however, the town is at capacity or something like that, they say the Capital was destroyed and somehow the refugees made it back before me... uggh to have an airship of my own, or to be more capable than I currently am. I have been researching Teleportation though to no luck... sadly. I am getting close, I can feel it, soon I will bend time and space to my will. Then we shall see if Bara and her companions can stay ahead of me. Entry 7- I slipped into the town and visited an old friend of mine, a shopkeeper who has many a fine item for sale, we had a few words I left taking a few pieces with me of course, I told him he should really consider magical protection for his shop, he said he was looking into it. I can't wait to visit him again, it is such a lovely shop, a nice window near the front door, and right on one of the main roads in Verona. After his shop on Vateric was torched by an unknown arson he quit working for War-Mart and found a new home in Verona, a growing frontier town by all accounts, although it seems Dwarves and Goblins now live here too, what a strange combination, I wonder whose idea that was. It seems the former Mayor of the town was recently killed, and a new ruler instated, though he does not make himself available to me, I suspect Bara and her group may have had some part in the current situation in the city. A dark dweller travels with her, surely he is up to no good as are most of the dark eight, I wonder what influence he is having on her? She is fiercely independent and entirely capable of defending herself I suspect, but should he value similar things to her... no she doesn't seek that... only knowledge, yes, only knowledge. Entry 8- There was an attack last night, I joined some guards in pursuit of the criminals near my friend's shop, he was dead, I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me to try and catch up, there was magic involved, strange illusory magic. I shall have to be more careful, I did however, catch a glance at the criminals as they rounded a corner, the Drow was involved in the murder of my friend, I will claim vengeance, I just need to be sure first. Entry 9- They are here, I saw them, that large Dawindian was with them, was going to approach until I saw him. I am not afraid of much, but he is... quite large. Another large man was with them, a quick spell to figure out his demeanor yielded nothing... nothing, fascinating, I must know more about him. He seems familiar somehow, I will consult what few books I have with me, oh to be in the Tower of Tomes still. Entry 10- Damn, just when I work up the courage to speak to Bara in front of her companions and they are gone again. Some Skyships were blasting at each other above the city today, I was hiking up the mountain and caught a glimpse of it. It turns out there are barbarians in hiding here, they were not happy to see me, being the higher intelligent being in the fight I did what any smart person would do, I ran, boy are they fast coming downhill at you with axes drawn, frothing at the mouth shouting battle hymns to their barbaric God. Entry 11- I got kicked out of Verona, something about causing an unnecessary battle to happen within the walls, how was I to know the barbarians would follow me down and leap over the walls. It isn't my fault they weren't fully rebuilt from some kind of avalanche. Oh well, I did speak to some mages who were on their way back to their keep, whatever that means, and why in the name of the fates would more than one mage travel in the open anyways, they seemed on edge to see me, though I assured them I meant no harm. Besides, they were most certainly more advanced than I, though not but much I presume, it is hard to tell with Evokers, such a weak school of Magic. I feel sorry should they decide to unleash their combined might on any one location. Entry 12- Boarded passage on a ship today bound for the Isle of Betrayal, where the body of Felora was ripped asunder by a division amongst her sixteen children, her limbs split four ways, and her blood flowing in all directions separated them forever, filling the sundered body of Felora, making the rivers, and oceans we know today. The vessel is quite lovely, the Shifty Squid it is called, the sister ship to the agile craft beloved by the eight of race known as the Slippery Eel, what I wouldn't give to have ridden in that ship. Oh well, maybe if I visit the Isle of Betrayal again I can board the vessel and go back to the Skylords land. Entry 13- Finally arrived on the isle of betrayal and who should I see but Bara, and the Drow, and the Dawindian peddling some cheap sword as a Legendary item. What garbage, that lot wouldn't know a Legendary item if they found a room full of them with plaques stating their history... oh boy, let's hope that never happens. A Drow with a weapon of Legend... I shudder to think of the implications. Entry 14- There are more to Bara's group now than before, there is some lovely wild elf, likely from Utir, if my memory serves, which it rarely does anymore, I never should have read that defiled book. She is probably the most civilized amongst them. A strange fellow follows closely to the Drow, a Sun Elf by the look of it, what is his part with the Drow, have the light and the dark truly allied themselves, I shall watch these two most closely. The giant lizard man has now found another of his kind and is followed by him as well, great... two of them... well they should be able to keep Bara safe here. I am off to find some hard to find things as long as I am in the trade hub of Felor. Entry 15- Damn, where did they go, the group seems to have split into pieces, some creating items, others gathering information about dark organizations, I do hope this devil-being knows what he is getting himself into, I don't mind that the Drow may be in danger, but should Bara stay with them I may need to follow, such idiocy, some things are just not meant to be trifled with. Who are these other two that have just shown up, what part do they play in this strange group. Another woman, thank the heavens they were becoming such an ugly bunch of men, Bara barely counts as a woman, although her figure is... well, I don't know what to say. I don't think of people that way. Turns out the Illusionist from Verona is a silver elf female, what an unexpected surprise, now we just need a few more elves and all of the children of the woods will be in this group... and on that sad thought, I am calling it a night. Entry 16- They took a Skyship to the Isle of Rage, I really do not want to go there, that is where SHE is, I know it, she will sense me as soon as I arrive, Bara the things I am doing to try and keep you safe, all things I vowed I would never do again... I hate lying, though most of my kin are quite renowned deceivers. I boarded a ship bound for the Isle of Rage, I can almost feel the madness taking over, this Isle will be most challenging and I would be gone as fast as possible. Entry 17- As I suspected, she is aware of me, I hear her call, the ritual of slaughter has begun soon a crimson fog will cover the land, Bara is in danger, I will arrive ahead of her Sisters willing... although I hope we arrive at the same time, I may need the help. Entry 18- I have seen no sign of Bara, I am almost to the hut of the Hag, I hope this goes well.